A Goddess's Soul
by ElementicTheLegendaryWolf
Summary: Narika Itokime is a new student at Gekkokaun High. She has a secret locked in her heart that could determine the fate of the entire world. When ones who hold the potential come to the school, relationships will be made, and new enemies will rise... (SkyeXOC, ChelseaXVaughn, MinatoXYukari, MinakoXShinjiro, AkihikoXMitsuru, ChidoriXJunpei, AigisXRyoji)
1. Prolouge

_Izanami._

_That name was so familier to the girl. Everything was white, she couldn't move...was she dead? No...she felt alive..._

_Izanami...why did she know this name?_

_Then it hit her. Everything in her mind was now clear._

_The white starting turning multiple colors. The girl found herself able to move. She floated to a beautiful light. It was the gate to her future._

_"Thank you, Izanami..."_

Narika woke up to a voice. "We will soon arrive at Iwatodai Station." Narika softly smiled. "Finally..." A clear mind, when the train stopped, she got off.

Narika was ready for her new life. And her story.

"Come oooooon."

"I SAID NO, CHELSEA."

Chelsea was trying to convince a certain antisocial cowboy to sleep in her bunkbed with her. "I'll let you be on the toooooop." Vaughn snarled. "For the last time, NO. MEANS. NO."

Another boy walked over and sighed. "Jeez, I can hear you all the way from the deck." Chelsea pouted. "Skye, your stubborn brother is being an idiot." "AM NOT!" Skye sighed. "You two fight like an old married couple." The two other glared at the boy, flustered.

"Well, tomorrow, we should land tomorrow. So you guys don't have to continue your couple arguements tomorrow evening." Vaughn felt his hands ball into fists. "I want to punch you..." "Aw come on, you wouldn't beat up your own brother would you?" "Actually, yes I would." Chelsea kept glancing from Vaughn to Skye. "Fine. You two sleep in your own bunkbed." She walked into her room. Vaughn sighed. "Finally."

Skye was still awake. He was on the bed below his sleeping brother. _He snores like a pig...those animals have been rubbing off on him too much. _He silently chuckled before thinking back. _It's amazing how long it's been...wonder how she's doing... _He rolled onto his side. _No use thinking too much on it... _He soon was asleep, the boat's rocking calming the whole group.


	2. Chapter 1

Narika stared up at the building. _This is it... _She opened the door slightly. Two young girls were sitting on the couch in the lounge. One, who had dark brown hair and crimson eyes, looked up. "Someone's here, Yukari-chan."

A girl with brown eyes and light brown hair got up. "Are you the new dormmate?" Narika nodded. "Yes."

The girl smiled. "I'm Yukari Takeba. This is Minako Arisato." Minako smiled. "Hi!" Narika grinned. "I'm Narika Itokime. It's nice to meet you both." Yukari chuckled. "You don't have to act so formal to us-we're in the same grade as you." "Like nii-san! Oh, where is he..." Minako looked around. "NII-SAAAAAN?"

"I'm here, jeez, don't blast my ears out."

A blue haired boy walked through the door, holding his head. "And for the love of god, why are you up so late, Nee-chan?" Minako pouted. "And you don't notice the new person? Narika-san, this is Minato, my brother." Minato looked at Narika and simply nodded. Yukari sighed. "He's not much of a talker."

A girl with very short turquoise hair walked out of the room Minato had come from. "Is she new?" The girl bowed her head. "I'm Fuuka Yamagishi."

"So, she's here."

A red haired woman walked down the stairs. A boy with VERY short white hair followed her. The woman smiled. "I'm Mitsuru Kirijo. This is Akihiko Sanada." Akihiko smiled. "Yo...hey Junpei! Get down here."

A boy with a cap on came down. "Hey. I'm Junpei Iori. So, you're the new girl." Narika smiled and responded "It's nice to meet you all."

**A bit later...**

Narika had been shown to her room, and was laying on the bed. A small voice called out. "C-can I come out now?" She smiled. "You still follow me...sure."

A young boy then came out. He was small, and wore a prison-like outfit. "I know those two. The Arisato siblings." "I see...hey Pharos...does the name Izanami mean anything to you?" Pharos shook his head. "No. I've heard the name a few times before, but I'm not sure what it's about." "Hmm..." Pharos looked at her. "Is something the matter?" Narika smiled. "No. Just thinking." Pharos smiled. "Ok. I have to go now. Bye." He then vanished.

Narika turned off the light and got under the covers. _Nice kid... _She soon fell asleep.

At the same time, around her, it struck midnight.

The area turned green. No electronics worked. The moon was yellow green and larger than normal.

Mitsuru and Akihiko were in a lab with Minato.

"She's still normal...and they haven't prayed on her yet...do you two think she...?"

Akihiko nodded. "Perhaps." Minato sighed. "This brings back memories." "Hah...yeah. When you and Minako-san came."

Mitsuru smiled. "Anyway, this might mean she has the potential if she can survive in the Dark Hour. Let's keep an eye on her for now." "Right." "Mm-hmm."

**The next day...**

It was weird for the principal to call Minato, Mitsuru, and Yukari to the office as soon as they got to school.

"See, I want you to show our new students around the school."

Three people walked in. One boy had waist length blond hair, and the uniform, though his jacket was white with black spots. One had the uniform with an open jacket, a brown vest with pockets, and a brown cowboy hat. The girl had long brown hair, a red bandana on her head, an orange short sleeved jacket, and the female uniform.

"Skye, Vaughn, Chelsea? These three will show you around."

The three nodded as the principal left. Chelsea smiled. "Hi everyone! I'm Chelsea. This is Vaughn, and that's Skye." Vaughn frowned. "We could have introduced ourselves on our own." Chelsea pouted. Skye chuckled. "They're always like this. It's nice to meet you guys." After introductions, they went for the tour.

**Later...**

It was the end of the day, and the tour. While they were walking, a few female voices came from up ahead. Minako and Narika were chatting.

When Narika and Skye noticed each other, they froze. A few minutes passed before Narika ran forward and hugged Skye. "Where have you been?" "Sorry, I've been busy around."

Chelsea looked at them curiously. "You know her, Skye?" Skye smiled as Narika let go. "This is Narika. She's an old friend of mine." Vaughn snickered. "I can see that."

Mitsuru smiled. "Well, you guys will be happy. These three are moving into the dorm as well." Skye and Narika smiled at each other.

**That night...**

When the Dark Hour hit, the three were in the lab again. Mitsuru watched as Fuuka went through the cameras on the screen. "No way...the other three are normal too, just like Narika-san!"

Akihiko stared. "Lots of persona users appearing lately." Minato nodded. "Well, we won't force them in if they don't want to, but they seem to be like I was-no side affects."

A beeping alarm then sounded from the computer. Fuuka's eyes widened. "But it's not even a full moon!" She spun around in the chair. "There's a shadow outside of Tartarus. Even my persona can sense it! And it's coming this way!"

Everyone got up. Mitsuru shouted the commands. "I'll call the chairman and let him know. Akihiko, defend the dorm as much as possible. Arisato, wake up the others. Yamagishi, go get Itokime and the other three." Everyone nodded before going.

Narika heard a pounding at her door. It was Fuuka. "Hurry! Get up!"

Narika opened the door. The other three were there too. Fuuka looked paniced. "No time to explain, we gotta move!" Narika obeyed and went with them.

**Minutes later...**

They had reached the roof. Vaughn sighed. "So what was so important that you had to get us up so late for." Fuuka frowned. "We should be safe here."

A voice then came from a radio phone on Fuuka's belt. It was Mitsuru's voice. _"Yamagishi, be careful. There's more than one of them!"_

Soon, a black substance with hands started climbing up. Multiple. Everyone stepped back. Vaughn went in a defensive stance in front of Chelsea, who hid behind him. Skye was obviously panicing inside. Narika just watched.

Multiple creatures climbed onto the roof. Some had swords. Chelsea shrunk back behind Vaughn, who completely made himself a shield in front of her. Skye moved back a bit. Narika stayed where she was.

Minako rushed out the door. "Oh no...guys, stay back!" She got out her evoker. Everyone just watched. _I won't be like before...!_

One of the creatures knocked into her and made her slam against the wall before she could shoot. Everyone but Narika and Fuuka ran. Narika picked up the evoker.

_Izanami...help me!_

She held the evoker up to her head...and shot.

A sound of breaking glass echoed, making Skye look back. What he saw amazed him.

Above Narika was a young woman with long golden hair, small angel wings instead of ears, three sets of angel wings on her back, bandages for a shirt, a white flowing silk skirt, golden getas, and a golden spear.

Vaughn and Chelsea stared as well. Fuuka and Minako were amazed.

Back at the command room, everyone else was watching from the screen. Mitsuru gaped at the scene. "I knew it...but this is amazing! Even with my small scanning skills, I can still sense a lot of power from her persona!" Minato frowned. "You aren't the only one. I think everyone can." "Yeah. That one's power is huge!"

A man with light brown hair that was a bit below his shoulders, glasses, and a greyish-yellow suit was there as well. He was shocked. _This is amazing..._

Back at the roof, the woman who had appeared was slashing and destroying all the creatures. Soon, they were all gone, and the woman vanished. Narika fell to her knees.

Skye ran over and helped her up. "You ok?" "Y-Yeah...just tired..."

Vaughn looked at Fuuka. "There's something you ain't telling us." Chelsea nodded shakily. Fuuka frowned. "I guess we should tell you...tomorrow though, we need to rest." Skye looked back and nodded. "She has a point."

Vaughn sighed. "Ok."


	3. Chapter 2

"SEES?"

Ikutsuki had introduced himself, and was explaining everything from the night before. "Yes. Everyone you four first met when you came to this dorm in a part of SEES." He turned to Narika. "Do you remember the being you summoned before? It is called a 'persona'. The coffins and everything last night...that was the 'Dark Hour', a time hidden between one day and the next. The strange creatures that attacked that night are shadows, our enemies."

Mitsuru then spoke. "Only ones who have the potential to summon a persona can survive during the Dark Hour. The gun-like object Itokime used to summon hers is an Evoker."

Vaughn frowned. "So...all four of us have the 'potential?" Akihiko nodded. "Exactly. The Arisato twins are a bit different. They can both use multiple personas."

Chelsea nodded slightly. "So...are you saying you want us to join SEES?" Ikutsuki nodded. "Exactly."

"Sure."

Everyone turned to Narika. It was obvious nobody had expected her to accept the offer that quickly, if at all. But the blond girl said nothing afterwards. She had made her choice. The other three accepted soon after, and recieved their Evokers.

**In Narika's room...**

Narika, though, had said it with truth. _I want to be able to do something..._

"So you're on the battlefield now?"

Pharos appeared again. Narika nodded. "Mm-hmm." "It's because of Izanami, right?" Narika nodded. "And I want to be able to actually do something...unlike..." Pharos frowned. _She still blames herself... _His thoughts were interrupted by Narika yawning. The young boy chuckled. "Tired?" "Yeah. Night." "Goodnight." He vanished as Narika got into bed and went to sleep.

**Narika's dream...**

Everything was white. Or was it black? It changed so quickly, she could tell. One minute she was floating, the next, she was standing on a red brick path. The sky was now dark green, and a yellow green full moon was above her. Narika just started walking.

Soon, Narika noticed a figure. The figure was female, had long hair, but was only a sillouette-the only color the girl could see on the figure were glowing brown eyes. The figure looked up at and smiled at Narika, who fell silent.

_Moriko?_

**Morning...**

Narika shot up. _MORIKO! _The girl frowned. _A dream...Moriko... _She frowned before getting up and ready. It was sunday, coincidentally. She got in a purple t-shirt, pink capris, blue flats, white socks, and two bands-a blue band on one arm, a pink one on the other.

A knock on her door sounded as soon as she finished dressing. "Hey, it's Minako." Narika walked over and opened the door. Minako smiled. "Wanna hang out today?" Narika grinned and nodded. "Sure, why not?" The two giggled before walking downstairs, ready to start the day.


End file.
